


Clark's Daring

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex drives Clark crazy during supper with his parents. Clark retaliates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark's Daring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleni81](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eleni81).



Clark waited as patiently as he could, until he could hear his parents settling in upstairs. Their room was right above the living room, so he could hear them walking to the bathroom and back, and the squeak of the bedsprings as his dad tossed and turned to get comfortable.

He could also hear when the fan went on. His parents always used it in these hot summer months, since the farmhouse didn't have air conditioning. However, Clark had discovered over the years that it makes an excellent white noise machine.

So, as soon as he heard the fan turn on, he turned on the couch, and in seconds, had Lex completely naked, knees spread, with a lubed finger in his ass. When the older man opened his mouth to yell, Clark clapped a free hand down to muffle it.

"Don't tell me you don't want this, Lex. The way you were teasing me at supper…God! Licking that sausage before you'd take a bite, fucking your mouth with syrup covered fingers when my parents weren't looking. I'm going to take you so hard, you'll still feel it all day tomorrow."

Knowing his lover would be over the shock, Clark takes his hand away. Lex makes no more sound than a quiet gasp, and then licks his lips. "I didn't think you'd…Oh, god!"

The fact that the exclamation is whispered seemed to make it more powerful, and Clark shivered. "You didn't think I'd ream you with my parent's upstairs, did you, sweet cheeks? You'll have to remember, I'll have you anywhere I can get you. The way I react to you is almost like the way I react on RedK – you lower all my inhibitions."

Clark added another finger, twisted and turned them both for a few seconds, before he stilled them in favor of small strokes over Lex's sweet spot. At the same time, he bent over and took his lover's length all the way down and pushed two fingers into his mouth to prevent any loud noises from escaping.

Once he and Lex became lovers, he'd quickly discovered two powers he'd taken to calling his boyfriend powers. He had no gag reflex and he could hold his breath for a very long time. He put both to use right now.

He held Lex's hard erection deep in his throat, and didn't move except to swallow around him. He thrust his fingers in and out of the other man's mouth, and continued to massage with the fingers of his other hand. When Lex started to tense up, though, he pulled off and out and flipped him over onto his hands and knees.

Giving no other warning than the sound of his zipper being pulled down, Clark plunged in to the hilt. Lex buried his face into a pillow to muffle his shout. Thrusting hard, he could tell that they were both getting close, when footsteps from above made them freeze.

Clark struggled to regulate his breathing and quietly cleared his throat. Lex made an attempt to pull off, but Clark anchored him down with a hand in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"Clark?"

Relieved that she stayed at the top of the stairs to call down, Clark did his best to answer her evenly. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Is Lex still here? It's late and you have to do your dad's chores in the morning."

"Thanks for reminding me, Mom. He'll be leaving soon. Five, ten minutes tops."

"Okay, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom. See you in the morning."

Clark waited until he stopped hearing footsteps, then gathered Lex up, pulling his back flush against his front. He clamped an arm around the other man's waist and made shallow thrusts over Lex's special spot while he murmured in his ear. "C'mon, sweet cheeks. Give it up for me. I want to feel you coming around me.

He encircled the hard erection jutting from between his lover's thighs in a tight grip and rubs over the wet head. Lex tried to buck into his grip, but Clark held him immobile.

"Jesus, Clark. I can't believe you. What happened to the…oh, god, yes! Do that again!...sweet, innocent farmboy?"

Plunging two fingers into Lex's mouth, Clark didn't answer. Instead, he twisted his fist around the turgid cock and made the same movement with his hips. Lex arched his back and came all over the fist holding him. Burying his face in his lover's neck, Clark followed right behind him.

Remembering his promise to his mother, Clark whirled around and cleaned and redressed both of them. "I can't wait until we can spend a whole night together, Lex. I hate that you have to leave right now."

Still looking a little blissed out, Lex smiled wryly. "I'm beginning to think that I might not survive a whole night with you." Before Clark can feel insecure about that, Lex continues. "However, that's a good thing. You're like a whole other person when it comes to sex, and I love you both."

Clark smile, relieved to be accepted for everything he is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of comment fics I did as Christmas presents for people on my friend's lists. People gave me a rating, the kind of touching they wanted to read about, the place the story occurs, the emotion of the story, and a pet name. The prompts I was given for this one were: NC-17, anal, Kent sofa, horny, sweet cheeks


End file.
